Just Dance 3
|succeeded by = }} is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the third installment in the series and the first to be released on the Xbox 360 and the PS3. The game was released on October 7, 2011 with the PS3 version being released on December 6, 2011. Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with the solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On the Xbox 360, there is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Another Xbox 360 exclusive mode is named Dance Off, and it looks similar to Just Create; at some points, the game asks you to dance freely to a certain point of the song, and then it replays it. Covers NTSC Standard= |-| Best Buy= |-| Zellers= |-| Target= PAL PAL Standard= |-| Special Edition= Track List *"*" - Covered song *"()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song *(P) - PAL (Europe and Australia) exclusive. *(BBE) - Best Buy exclusive (Special Edition in the PAL region). *(PS) - PlayStation 3 exclusive, but available as a DLC for the Wii. *(D) - The song is also in the demo version of this game (Xbox 360 only). *(TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) exclusive (unlocked from the start for PAL and NTSC-J Xbox 360s). *(WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. Removed Songs * (JD2) Indicates that the song was also found in the files of . Unlockables Songs and alternate routines can be unlocked in the game depending on your MOJO. * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. * (E) - Is an unlockable extreme version by inputting a code in the title screen. The code is, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right". * (U) - Unlocked with the use of Ubisoft Club on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and Playstation 3. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. *"*" - Covered song. *(S) - Sweat Mashup. *(GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. *(U) - Unlocked via Ubisoft Club on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Exclusive to the Xbox 360 version is the option to try out the song for free with a short Demo version of the track. However, Mojo cannot be earned until you buy the full version of the track. * Songs from previous titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for . * Downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. * * - Covered. * W - Exclusive for the Wii. * X - Exclusive for the Xbox 360. All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. Wii PLEASE NOTE THAT DLC ON WII WILL BE UNAVAILABLE AFTER January 30, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED MARCH 30, 2018. Wii Packs Xbox 360 *X - Exclusive for the Xbox 360. 'Xbox 360 packs' ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Category: Platform: PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 Content Descriptors: Lyrics Other: Online Interactions Not Rated by the ESRB (Xbox 360) Music Downloads and/or Streams Not Rated by the ESRB (Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3) Rating Summary: This is a rhythm-and-dance simulation game in which players perform dance steps by following the movements of on-screen characters. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time with the music and scrolling indicators. Some song lyrics contain the words “damn” and “hell,” while other songs reference suggestive material (e.g., “Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me,”, “I want you to love me like I'm a hot ride,” and “Show me a sexy dance” ) Trivia *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points/stars to unlock every unlockable item. **But in the Xbox 360 version, the number of Mojo/Stars to unlock every unlockable is extended. * is the first game to include an Extreme routine, a Sweat routine, a Hold My Hand routine, and a Mashup routine. *When censoring words in the lyrics, does not use ellipses (...) unless it is a downloadable track that debuted in a previous game which used them in its original appearance. **This was fixed in remade routines that appeared on and . *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 lists are listed in the order above. *There is a glitch in the Wii version. If the player does a duet or dance crew before unlocking the Solo Medley, P1 of the duet or dance crew will be shown in the character select menu instead of the correct dancer. * is the first game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding Hey Boy Hey Girl: whose face is purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 versions, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, sometimes more advanced. This is also the case with . *On the PS3 version of the game, the store is not available. Instead, it was replaced by PS3 song exclusives. **Also, the lyrics appear a little farther then what it was in the Wii version. *This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii.http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/world-records/best-selling-third-party-wii-game *The bubbles in the menu for songs are actually squares in the game files. *Gold Moves seem to be more sophisticated on Xbox 360 than on the Wii and PlayStation 3. The Xbox version comes in slower and gradually than all at once like on Wii. It then proceeds to wait a second and then plays out the effect. Again, this is slower and gradual on the Xbox version than Wii. The gold move after shine will only occur on the Xbox if it was performed correctly. *On the PS3 version of the game, the lyrics are highlighted in karaoke-style. They are highlighted in blue when a male is singing and pink when a female is singing in a similar fashion to the first two games of the Japanese games.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=636ZECeK59g **Thus, the PS3 version of this game marks the introduction lyrics being highlighted in the main series which would become another recurring feature in later games. The only difference is the display of the gender who is being heard (blue and green for males, pink for females) to the left of the lyrics. *On the Xbox 360 the next line in the lyrics is more faded and further down from the top line than the PS3 or Wii. *The Xbox 360 has a "Shout Out" feature where certain lines are highlighted blue and when they are about to appear a blue megaphone bubble pops up above the lyrics which changes to either a blue PERFECT or an X depending on how well the player sings the line into the Kinect sensor. This can score the player bonus points and Mojo. **Afterwards after the routine ends and the scores are shown, in the bottom left corner, if a megaphone then a star appear the player received bonus points for the Shout Out lines. It will also earn an additional Mojo point. **The Shout Out feature is also present in , whose gameplay is virtually identical to s. **Following the Shout Out feature, lacked a karaoke feature, after which onwards included one whenever there is a microphone connected regardless of console. The difference is that instead of only selected lines, the later karaoke feature included the whole song and GOOD and OK scores could also be obtained. *There are some beta dancers in the PAL boxart, there is what appears to be a duet, both have glasses and red and blue suits. Additionally, a beta Barbra Streisand appears on the NTSC cover. *Just Sweat now supports 4 players in the game, unlike in , where only one player could use Just Sweat at a time. *The Speed Shuffle mode glitches a bit on Wii: sometimes, the Gold Move effect doesn't appear and the coach fades out without the smooth transition. *Similar to , the start screen will turn golden when you achieve 5 stars on every song. This will only appear in the Wii and PS3 version. *In the Dance Off mode in Just Create Mode, the Gold Moves are not counted. *When downloading the game on the Xbox 360 Marketplace in PAL regions, the NTSC cover art is shown as the cover art. **However, the PAL cover art is shown when downloading DLC. *On the Xbox 360, the NTSC and PAL discs have exactly the same contents. Therefore, all six songs that are exclusive to special editions and the PAL region are on all disc copies of the game, including NTSC copies, and are unlocked based on either the player redeeming a code listed on a page inside the disc case via the Unlock Code option in the Extras menuhttps://drive.google.com/file/d/1Uzdjfv7z9em0usmP1xTbGi7xFUZQZ443/view or the game detecting the PAL or NTSC-J region code of the console. They will also show an exclamation mark when they have yet to be selected from the menu.File:Marciabaila jd3 menu xbox360.png **A code is required to unlock E.T. and Teenage Dream on both regions, or to unlock Airplanes and Only Girl (In The World) on NTSC-U consoles. On PAL and NTSC-J Xbox 360 consoles, Airplanes, Marcia Baila, Only Girl (In The World), and Satellite unlock themselves automatically when the game detects the PAL region code of the console. Automatic PAL and NTSC-J region unlockables are added to the profile as well once the player is signed in with that profile in-game on a PAL or NTSC-J Xbox 360. **As unlockable tracks are also stored in the Xbox 360 gamertag profile when unlocked, if the player has unlocked any songs on one region's console, they will appear on the other region if they sign in to Xbox Live to download their profile on the other region's console and use it to sign in in-game. This also allows Marcia Baila and Satellite to be played in the NTSC version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqLDe6ScjjQ *Sometimes, the menu glitches on Wii: when the players clicks on the arrows, they will not scroll.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJjowlzK19o&index=26&list=WL *On the Wii and PS3, the score bar has bubbles which appear as it fills up but this bubble effect was absent on the Xbox 360. *The flashing triangle indicating the end of the pictogram slider is in different styles and positions in various scenarios: **On the Xbox 360, it is further up than other consoles. **On all consoles the triangle has more rounded corners than or but even more so on the Xbox 360. **The pictograms now zoom and fade at the triangle instead of simply disappearing. ***In the Xbox 360 version, it only fades. **A completely different style, smaller triangle appeared in some previews and pictures-this was probably a beta element which got eliminated. **For Quartets (Dance Crews), the triangle is way further to the left than other routines, near the middle of the screen-this did not recur later on in the series (in games with the beating spotlight), nor in Quartet routines appearing on later installments like . * is the last game in the main series to use a triangle at the end of the line-the one to be used in was replaced with the beating spotlight for the final game and this continued in further games. **Also, the Gold Move effect from this game is used in the Beta version of along with the sound effect from that said game. It was also used in . * marks the first game to use Ubisoft s reward system, Uplay, which was later known as Ubisoft Club. **It was only available on the Xbox 360 version. **It would later be used in future main Just Dance games on every system besides Wii. **Starting with , Switch players can log in to Ubisoft Club. ***However, Xbox 360 and PS3 players won't be able to login to Ubisoft Club due to having the feature being removed. The last game to use that feature on 7th-Gen consoles was . *The Xbox 360 version of runs at 30fps while the Wii and PS3 versions run at 60fps. **Also, the Ubisoft logo animation movie is different than its normal version in the Xbox 360 version. *The remix version of Cheesy Voices, can be heard during the credits of in the Wii and PS3 versions.https://youtu.be/Yy5mqUe1y3E *The Korean version of , which was only released on the Wii, has a different text font. **It is also the last Korean release in the series until having Korean text support and having Korean text support. *The PS3 version has a free 1 hour trial of the full game for PlayStation Plus members. **The trial will always expire after 1 year after game activation or 1 hour after the game was first booted up, just like all other PS Plus full game trial. *The Xbox 360 background of the mashups was different to the one used for the Wii and PS3 versions of the game. *On November 11, 2017, ’s Xbox 360 server as well as the Xbox 360 server for and the Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U servers for were discontinued.https://forums.ubi.com/showthread.php/1241617-Online-Services-Update-Masterlist-Forums The features affected by this are the ability to redeem Ubisoft Club content, unlock songs exclusive to special brand exclusive editions, view higher scores from Xbox Live friends next to songs on the player's track list, and distribute and download Just Create routines over the internet. **''Airplanes'' and Only Girl (In The World) can still be unlocked if the player's Xbox 360 is PAL, as the game will detect the region code of the console to unlock these songs to the profile along with Marcia Baila and Satellite due to the former pair of songs being Xbox 360 exclusive tracks in the PAL region. *As of January 31, 2019, downloadable tracks will no longer be obtainable for the Wii version of this game due to the discontinuation of the Wii Shop Channel and Nintendo WFC Pay & Play services. The ability to add Wii Points has been removed on March 26, 2018. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 3 s beta elements, see Just Dance 3/Beta Elements.'' Achievements For a full list of ''Just Dance 3 s achievements, see Just Dance 3/Achievements.'' Gallery Just_dance_3_collage.png|All songs (except DLCs, Mashups, and Alternate routines) BTS2.png|Behind the Scenes 1 BTS1.png|Behind the Scenes 2 WYWFBTS.png|Behind the Scenes 3 covers-playlist_1_700.jpg|Playlist covers JustDance3PALBeta.png|Beta dancers on the PAL boxart SJDE41.png|Beta color schemes Jd3 cover art concept.jpg|Concept art Tex1 256x256 4ca8b2d561e637ee 14.png|Icon indicating new DLC tex1_256x256_c7ba24c42c12e05f_14.png|No Internet Connection s-l400_1.jpg Videos Just Dance 3 - E3 Trailer North America Just Dance 3 launch trailer Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer File:Just_Dance_3_-_Australia_TV_Commercial_featuring_Justice_Crew_-_Wii File:Full Track List of Just Dance 3 Songs on Wii Special Edition File:Just Dance 3 Special Gift Unlockable Tracks on Wii Special Edition Just Dance 3 - Menu - Song List - Target Edition - Mashups & DLC Store JUST DANCE 3 Songlist & Menu Selection XBOX 360 Freirito Just Dance 3 Credits References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 3 pt-br:Just Dance 3 ru:Just Dance 3 tr:Just Dance 3 Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games